Skyblaster
The Bloonsday Airship "Skyblaster" SB-3 is the third boss of Bloons 3, and is the boss of the Alondehuay Bay zone, in the "Blooming Reaper" level. General Info The Skyblaster is a huge blimp mounted with a very strong laser blaster that's designed to be launched into the atmosphere and assists the Bloonsday Satellite in using laser beams to roast monkey tanks and battleships. Its main body is actually quite soft, like any normal blimps, but it's reinforced by a strong titanium framework inside so don't try. All of its other parts are very heavily armored, save for maybe the wind turbines, but even them can't be directly by normal darts! It's manufactured in a hidden factory under the water of the Alondehuay Bay, and is controlled by Ice Dart Bloons (Bloons that give you an Ice Dart which can freeze other objects on impact when you pop them). However, just when it was rising to the surface and haven't reached the sky yet, The Monkey saw it and decided to intercept it, but it has got some formidable defense system... Attacks (and Parts) The Skyblaster, aside from the main body, also contains 2 wind turbines, a laser blaster, 2 sets of missile launchers, and a cap for the bloons to enter, thus giving the Skyblaster has 3 attacks, which it'll make in a fixed pattern: *Attack 1: The Skyblaster will stay on the surface of the water, half submerged. Then it'll use its missile launchers to shoot barrages of small homing "Stinger" missiles (well, 20 missiles, to be exact) towards the Monkey. These missiles will fly upward for a short while, before suddenly flying towards The Monkey in a straight line. These missiles are very weak though and only do 2 HP damage each. If you're clever enough you can trick these missiles to hit something else... *Attack 2: The Skyblaster will go to either side of the screen, then uses its wind turbine to "shoot" very strong gusts of wind forward, which freezes The Monkey for 5 seconds on impact (but deal no damage)! MEANWHILE, one of its sets of missile launchers STILL shoots "Stinger" missiles towards the monkey! If you're frozen while missiles are flying towards you, you're DOOMED!!! *Attack 3: This is the chance! The Skyblaster's crew decided to just do what they do best, fly the Skyblaster to the top and shoots its laser beam, while moving a bit to sweep a large part of the screen! If you get hit by the laser, YOU'LL INSTANTLY DIE!! It's crucial to predict the direction of the laser beforehand and hide in the opposite side of the screen to keep you from getting hit! Side note: The Skyblaster will always move near the borders, so you don't have to worry about getting stuck because it flies to the center of the field so you have no room How to Deal Damage Free Movement is enabled in this fight, and your default ammo is just normal darts, though you'll use Ice Darts to deal damage instead! The Skyblaster has 7 HP, and to deal damage to it, you must: *First, while the Skyblaster is doing Attack 1 (see above), you must trick the missiles to hit the wind turbines instead! 3 missiles per turbine would be enough. This will damage the turbines and make their fans stuck. Aware of that situation, an Ice Dart Bloon will come out of the blimp via the cap and attempt to fix the turbines from the outside. Now pop that bloon and you'll get an Ice Dart. From now on please REFRAIN FROM SHOOTING! (After that though, the bloons inside the blimp managed to fix the turbines from inside anyway, so the fight continues >_>) *Then, wait until it does Attack 3 (see above again), shoot an Ice Dart Bloon to freeze THE WATER ahead of the laser beam a bit! This will, obviously, transform the water to ice, which can strangely acts as a reflecting surface to reflect the laser beam back to the blimp and make it hit the laser cannon instead of you! This will deal 1 HP damage to the cannon (and the blimp), but the ice will also be melted back! *Then repeat the process. After getting 7 hits, the laser cannon will explode, and since it's also a sort of "plug" for the blimp, all of the air inside the blimp will leak, killing it! (All blimp bosses have the same fate... XD) The next boss of the game is the Laser Eye "Quickdrawer"! Game Over If you fail this boss fight, the Skyblaster will successfully fly to the atmosphere, then uses its laser to obliterate your commanding battleship while nothing can stop it, thus also disintegrating the whole Appire naval fleet. This allows the incoming Bloons naval fleet to get to the dock and invade Appire safely. Game Over. Trivia *Though the main body looks somewhat like a M.O.A.B., the Skyblaster is actually drawn from scratch, not a M.O.A.B. edit of any sort! *Its design is based on the War Blimp from Heavy Weapon. They're also both third bosses! (Though, aside from appearance, they have nothing in common). *This boss shares some traits with the previous boss, like how you must first disable the wind turbines/propulsion system, and how they all died by air leak. *Its model designation, "SB-3" is actually short for "S'ky '''B'laster - Boss Number '''3" Meta07 (talk) 06:42, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Category:Bloons III Bosses Category:Bloons Category:Bosses Category:Bloons III Conceptions Category:Bloons III Bloon Conceptions